The Party
by Ketsueki aka Someone
Summary: Ciel goes to a party. He remembers his past, and starts freaking out. Shounen-ai, for now a oneshot. SebastianxCielxSebastian


**The Party**

**

* * *

**

Nightmares. It all started with that day.

Screams. Cries. Fire.

Ever since that day he forgot what peace meant, what it meant to smile. He despised the god, if there was one, that had occurred this disaster. Since that terrible, and the even worse following days, he had only believed in his demon, and every once in a while, he would be having horrible nightmares about the destiny of his precious ones, and about what had yet to come.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't hear the older man come in. He was startled heavily when he heard the man calling him.

"Bocchan, you have to get ready for the party. You have only one hour left to prepare yourself."

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "Knock on the door before you walk in!"

"But Bocchan, I did knock, but it seems you were that deeply lost in thoughts that you did not hear me. Did it go about... your past?" The butler replied with a smirk.

Ciel's eyes hardened and a light blush appeared on his face.

"S-Shut up! That is none of your business. You really should learn to know where the limits are!"

Sebastian grinned. 'He must be having one of those periods again', he thought. "Very well, as I said you have only one hour left before we have to leave. You'd better let me change you, because you can't show yourself in public in those clothes", he said, looking at the clothes that Ciel was wearing.

"I get it, I get it. Just change it already! I don't want to be late. That won't do any good to my reputation."

"Understood. I'll get the clothes right away." Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room. Ciel was left alone. "That idiot. He always goes too far! But, being with him gives me confidence, like the world isn't that cruel anymore... Probably because of the contract, heh?"

* * *

The party bored him. Lau and Ran Mao were flirting as usual, and didn't pay any attention to the others. Viscount Druitt was busy with crying, talking and exaggerating about how lovely his ladies were, but assured them they could not beat a certain "cute little lady" he had met before. The ladies around him clearly didn't enjoy this. They kept asking for her name and swore to kill her. No one was supposed to be taking the Viscount's heart except for them! The men were talking about their companies, and complaining about their cheating wives. The ladies were either listening to the Viscount and hating Robin, or chatting with their friends about make-up and their cheating husbands. Sebastian was investigating the current case. Ciel stood in a corner, being alone. He didn't have anybody to talk with, not that he was in the mood for it though. A servant with a tray with glasses red wine walked by and asked if the earl wanted some. Ciel shook his head, the servant bowed and walked to a couple of gentlemen. Ciel stared at the red wine. Red. The colour his aunt loved and hated. His aunt. Suddenly he wanted to cry. He needed a hug. He touched his ring, and he heard them again; the screams, the cries. Fear, death. He looked around, searching for Sebastian, while he was fighting against the tears. His gaze fell on the tray of the servant again. But the wine had changed into blood, and the guests were drinking it, smiling and laughing evilly, staring at the frightened boy. Ciel tried to breath, but he couldn' were streaming over his cheeks at a high pace. He heard the cracking fire, he heard the scared screams. He was being drowned in a deep puddle. He fell to the ground, like a helpless kid, which he was in fact. Then he felt a hand patting his head. His eyes widened in fear. His dad? "It's all right, Bocchan", he heard a familiar voice whisper before he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up, he saw red eyes floating above him. Ciel lied on a white bed, in a dark room.

"Ah, Ciel. You're awake." The red eyes said.

"Sebas...tian..." Ciel whispered. "There were screams, fire, and everybody was drinking blood and laughing at me! Sebastian, I... I'm scared!" The boy started crying, and clung to the butler's jacket while tears were rolling down, drenching the black fabric. Sebastian looked tenderly at the crying boy and hugged him. "Sebastian... help me..." The boy cried harder. "Calm down, calm down, it's ok now, I'm here, there's no one that can harm you." Ciel's sobbing slowly stopped, until it were but small hiccups. Sebastian smiled. They sat there for 5 minutes or so. Then, Ciel broke the silence.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, Ciel?"

"… I want to go home."

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian lifted his master and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Once they were home, Ciel immediately went to his bedroom. Sebastian followed him and started undressing him. Once he was in his sleeping gown, he sat down on his bed. Sebastian picked up the candle and walked to the door. He was about to get out, when he heard his little master call his name. He turned around, with a questioning look on his face.

"Please, stay with me"

"Yes, My Lord." He sat down, next to Ciel. Said one leaned against his butler's shoulder. Sebastian patted his head.

"Sebastian, stay with me."

"Yes Bocchan, I will stay with you. I promised and vowed it alre-"

"No!" Ciel interrupted him. "Not because of the contract, but..." He hesitated. Sebastian smirked.

"But how then? I don't know what you mean, unless you tell me."

Ciel blushed. "You- You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't. Say it. Say what you mean." The butler smiled. The boy clenched his fists and closed his eyes. A huge blush covered his face.

"I... I love you, okay?" To prove that he really meant it he threw him on his crush and kissed him. The totally not surprised butler granted his master's wish and kissed back. When they broke, Sebastian placed a soft kiss on Ciel's forehead.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**Hey guys, long time no see! I LOVE KUROSHITSUJI! *ahem* So, I wrote this while I was at a party. We didn't sleep that night at all DX No fun. At the times that I was bored, I wrote this :3 And this is the result! I can't remember well (NO I DID NOT DRINK ANY ALCOHOL. THERE WASN'T EVEN ALCOHOL THERE!) if I wrote this in one day, because yeah, I was very tired, and it was a few weeks ago.**

** Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story :3 Maybe I'll write more, but now I'm busy with watching anime XD**


End file.
